Deception Is an Untold Beauty
by Redd Handprints on my wall
Summary: Loosely based on series 7 episode 14 when everyone suspects Ronan of abusing Vicki. But when the true story comes out, are things going to get better or should they never have been uncovered in the first place? Who is truly in the wrong? This story explores what I would have preferred to have happened.


**It's kind of my re-write of Waterloo Road series 7 episode 14, but I'm not giving away anything, because any information I give you is a plot twist to both the actual episode and this fanfiction! ****J**

Chapter One

Sian Diamond walked down the science corridor at Waterloo Road, her high heels clip clopping noisily against the stone floor. It was a Monday morning and she was tired, already dreading the week ahead, not knowing what drama was to unfold this time.

As she veered further down the corridor, she came into view of her own class room, the wooden door slightly ajar. Sian frowned. Weren't they supposed to be locked?

She sped up, eager to know why it was open, but also disappointed- this wasn't going to be the quiet week that she had so often dreamed of.

Upon fully opening the door, Sian was blessed with a sight far better than she had expected. It was Vicki McDonald, studying. To be honest, Sian wasn't really surprised, she knew that Vicki wanted to ace her exams, she knew that Vicki needed to ace her exams.

"Vicki?" Asked Sian.

The teen seemed to be startled by Sian's entrance as she jumped slightly at the call of her name. "Sorry!" She panicked "The door was unlocked, I needed to study. It wa-"

Sian cut her off "Vicki, don't worry. Just, ask next time- some of this stuff is very dangerous!"

Vicki was surprised to say the least; she had expected to be in trouble, not be let off with a light-hearted warning. "Urm, thanks miss!" Vicki smiled, happy that she wasn't facing detention.

Sian smiled back, not taking her eyes off the younger girl's face.

Vicki lowered her head, turning slightly to the side, almost as if she was hiding something.

"Vicki?" Sian pestered sternly "What's that?" She pointed to the side of Vicki's face, which she had failed to conceal, motioning to the dark bruising spread around the eye. "What happened?"

As if scared, Vicki's eyes went wide "nothing miss, honest." She stuttered out, obviously nervous about something.

Sian wasn't an idiot. "Vicki McDonald tell me, this instant, how you got that black eye!" She lowered her voice slightly so as not to attract any attention that may be outside, yet her voice still seemed to hold that bold, stern teachery effect to it.

"I, um, walked in to an, um, cupboard door?" Vicki stated. Even to her it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Vicki, is something the matter?" Pressed Sian.

"Nothing, I just walked into a door. Vicki looked angry now "It happens." And with that, the teenager turned and walked out of the classroom door, slamming it behind her.

Sian still didn't buy it, but she seemed pretty confident that she knew what was going on, she just had to find a way to prove it.

…

It was break time now, and the first free time that Sian had had all day. Currently, she was stood outside Mr Byrne's office, watching as Janeece pottered around- sorting her vast array of pink pens into different shades.

A few minutes later, Jez sauntered out of Michael's office and Sian pulled a strange face, confused at what he had been doing in there.

"And..." Michael walked out of his office "Sian?" He questioned.

She gave him a dirty look, and then proceeded to walk into his office, Michael following shortly behind.

"What was it you wanted?" He asked her.

"Ronan Burley." She started. "I think he might be physically abusing Vicki McDonald."

Michael's face changed from serious to shocked "What?" He questioned "They've been fine together."

"Yes, well now she's got a black eye." Answered Sian, she changed her tone to a slightly softer one "I know it doesn't sound like Ronan…"

"No." Michael jumped in "It doesn't."

"But, she was in my classroom at eight o'clock this morning; she obviously had something to run away from!" Sian challenged "And she lives with him for God's sake!"

"Look, you deal with this; I've got somewhere to be." Michael interrupted, opening the office door and walking out, leaving Sian standing in the middle of the office. Alone.

…

It was later on now, lunch time to be exact. Sian still hadn't got any further on her 'investigation', despite what she believed had happened.

She was passing few children as most chose to stay either out doors or to eat in the canteen as she walked down another corridor. Sian was shocked to see Madi inside one of the rooms. She looked like she was going through Jez's pockets.

"Madi?" Sian questioned as she stepped into the class room.

Madi jumped back and tucked something inside her hand.

"I wondered if I could have a word? -It's about Vicki McDonald and Ronan."

Madi shook her head "Well if it's gossip you're after, you'll have to go elsewhere." She said.

"I wasn't asking you to pry; I'm just wondering if they've been having any problems?" Sian asked as she walked towards Madi.

The teen looked down and shrugged, willing for her step-mum to leave the room so as she could return the credit card to her dad's jacket pocket.

"Vicki's under a lot of pressure."

"Well so's Ronan if you hadn't noticed." Madi bit back, defending her friend.

"Oh come on Madi, running a fruit and vegetable business is nothing compared to A-Level science!" Sian protested. Then she saw something in Madi's hand. "What's that?"

Madi looked down at her hand "Oh, it's my dad's credit card." She answered uncertainly.

"No, it's our credit card." Sian corrected, meaning her and Jez.

"Well dad said I could use it."

"Really!?" Sian asked, not believing her.

"Yeah, even ask him!" Madi shouted at the teacher.

"That's what I'm going to do!" Sian answered as she walked out of the door to go and find Jez.

**So, how did you enjoy it? I'm not really sure whether there's really any other Ronan lovers out there, but I for one think that he is probably the best character Waterloo Road ever had (maybe excluding Grantly!). Anyway, please R&R, every review means the world to me, compliment, constructive criticism or even flames, just keep them coming, it's nice to know that people are reading my work whether they love it or hate it!**

**-xxxx**


End file.
